nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Auringonlasku
Auringonlasku (Finnish: Sunset) is the tenth map in the Zombies storyline and second in A Darker Shade of White. It is set in a woodland-esque area in central Finland and is where the Golden Rod is stored. Overview Opening Cutscene The transcript can be found here. The beginning of the cutscene shows the eyes of Dempsey. It zooms out, and shows the mighty four walking in a pack around a forest. Richtofen mutters about how 'the lunar lander got us here' and how 'he will find the generator'. The camera then makes a close-up on some bushes, and some red eyes open. A zombie jumps out and rushes towards the group, who quickly get themselves in a small cabin. The Map The map is largely outdoors and also isn't a very specific shape, unlike maps such as Verrückt which is largely square. There isn't a 'challenge' to get to the Pack-a-Punch Machine, as it's only inside a lake. Like Call of the Dead however, you can freeze in it. The Super Punch Machine is harder to get to. Read More... Features The map features two new enemies. The first is the Propane Zombie. It isn't too dissimilar to the the Crawler Zombie, as they release something on death. However, they are larger and slower. When killed by something other than the Knife they will emit Propane Gas. If this gas is shot through it will catch fire, causing immense damage to the player if they are near, or in, it. The gas will also disorientate you like Nova 6 Gas. The other new enemy is the Malignant Spirits. They are the most unique enemy as they do not directly harm the player. They are intended to annoy or confuse the player as they alter the map by doing things like creating random barriers. The Propane Zombie can have it's effectiveness reduced if you purchase Flak Daniels, the new Perk-a-Cola. This Perk-a-Cola makes you immune to fire, explosive and fall damage, and also makes you prepare grenades faster. It is similar to PhD Flopper, but the diving explosion is replaced by faster grenade preparing. There are two new wonder weapons. The first is the Demon's Breath. This gun is an assault rifle that is loaded with incendiary rounds. When zombies are shot they are set on fire and recieve burn damage. However, if zombies that are on fire get close to you, you will recieve fire damage unless Flak Daniels has been bought. The other new wonder weapon is the Liekkikranaatti. This is an incendiary grenade that when thrown will spew out flames for a couple of seconds before exploding into a large fire. Again, standing too close isn't reccomended without Flak Daniels. The Super Punch Machine debuts on this map. It is quite tough to reach, as it's random whether you can access it or not. Near the bottom of the map is a fenced area. Inside this area is the Super Punch Machine. The gap to get inside of the area is unlikely to be open, as it's one of the most common areas for the Malignant Spirits to block. It's rare for the gap to be there. If you complete Spiritual Excision, it is always open. There are quite a few easter eggs on this map. The main one, Death Procrastination, gives a larger backstory to Vril Energy, the Golden Rod and also includes the MDT - Mk. II. It also foreshadows some of the events that happen further into the story. Another game related one is Spiritual Excision. Doing this will stop Malignant Spirits altering the world. The other two are musical. The main one is a new song composed by Kevin Sherwood callled /The Prolonged Life/ and the other is a small one which is a broken down piano version of /Boom De Ah Dah/, which is from a Discovery Channel commercial. Weapons Easter Eggs Main *Death Procrastination, which is centered around the Golden Rod and Vril Energy. Minor *Spiritual Excision, which involves removing the Malignant Spirits from the area. Musical */The Prolonged Life/ - Kevin Sherwood & Elena Siegman */Boom De Ah Dah/ - StraySilence (Minor) Quotes Radios Achievements Quick Overview *The map is set in a wooded area of Central Finland. *A new perk appears, Flak Daniels. *A new utility appears, the Super Punch Machine. *Two new enemies appear, Propane Zombies and the Malignant Spirits. *It features two new wonder weapons which are the Demon's Breath, an incendiary round-equipped assault rifle, and the Liekkikranaatti, an incendiary grenade. *Four easter eggs are feauted, two game-based ones, Death Procrastination and Spiritual Excision, and two musical ones, /The Prolonged Life/ and /Boom De Ah Dah/. *The Perk-a-Colas featured are Quick Revive, Juggernog, Speed Cola, Stamin-Up, Mule Kick and Flak Daniels. *The Power-Ups featured are Insta-Kill, Double Points, Nuke, Carpenter, Max Ammo, Fire Sale, Bonfire Sale and Death Machine. Category:Auringonlasku Category:900bv's Maps